The Youkai's Bride
by taiyoukai-chan
Summary: SK A child bride, Kagome Higurashi grew up into a beauty waiting for her youkai husband to come back to claim her but the man who stood before her was not exactly what she imagined him to be and when he claims to not rest until she's given him a pup, wats
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters, they all belong/are located in the genius mind of Rumiko Takahashi so dont sue me!**

AN: HEY! YA YOU! Ya, that's right I'm talking to you, I just want you people to know the plot line or the storyline is somewhat based on the storyline of _"The Gift" _by Julie Garwood so if any one has actually read that book don't be surprised by the similarities. ANYway doubt anyone is reading this so on with the story! o and P.S. SESSH AND KAG ALL THE WAY!

**The Youkai's Bride**

_Prologue_

It was only a matter of time before the wedding guests killed one another.

It wasn't like Myouga hadn't taken every precaution to make sure this would run smoothly. For it was in Lord Inu Taisho's own castle that the lord had chosen for the ceremony.

Myouga had agreed to "babysit" the guests until the lord himself had arrived. Not to say he actually agreed to it willingly. He had agreed to do it as willingly as any sane youkai would welcome a nice purifying touch from a miko and that's saying it nicely. But the day had sadly come and his lord did ask him, so he had to nicely agree to take the job.

And the fact that he was the only youkai left in Japan who was both on speaking terms with the miko family and the inu-demon family really didn't help him in his favor.

Myouga doubted that fact would stay the same much longer. He was literally counting his heartbeats because he knew if he wasn't careful his happy time on this beautiful earth could disappear in the snap of a finger.

The miko family and inu demon family had been ordered to attend this ordeal without trying to kill each other.

Myouga actually laughed at the idea of his lord actually believing the guests would behave. His lord may be blinded by his hope that there races would combine and live happily, but Myouga knew better.

All the guests were in 'let's kill everyone in the room and maybe this event won't take place' mood. You could tell if someone inhaled, looked, or even touched an inanimate object funny the whole room would turn into a blood bath.

Kami, knows they WANTED to kill each other. The looks on there faces obviously stated that fact.

Myouga sighed, blood was such a pain to get out of the carpet.

He shook his head in despair one last time, the sooner their lord, the groom, and the bride got here the better.

-----------------------------------------------------

"NO, NO, NO!" screamed a little girl, as she pounded on her father's back as he carried her like a sack of potatoes toward Inu Taisho's castle.

"Silence, Kagome. Do you want to appear like a commoner among those despicable inu-youkai," spat her father, Lord Higurashi. He tightened his hold painfully on the little girl's waist.

Usually Kagome would be silent when her father was in such a mood because if she didn't she knew it would result in a sound beating. But this situation called a completely different reaction. It caused her only to wail louder.

"DADDY, ME NO WANT TO GET MARRIED!" Kagome wailed, as tears streaked its way down her cheeks making her ivory skin appear raw.

They were certainly an interesting sight to take in. A large man with stern cold eyes and ebony locks, carrying what appeared to be his daughter, who could not be over the age of having to be toilet trained, kicking and screaming. Her traditional white marriage kimono and her own ebony locks in disarray as she struggled against her father's hold.

"YOU WILL BE MARRIED TO THE YOUKAI SESSHOMARU WHETHER YOU DESIRE TO OR NOT!" roared Lord Higurashi, who looked like he was on the edge of killing his daughter.

Kagome bit her lip in contemplation on what to do. She may be small but she wasn't stupid. She knew that if she didn't run away right now she might have to obey her daddy. Kagome shuddered at the mere thought. So she did what any child would do to make someone release them.

She bit him.

HARD, right on his left ear.

Lord Higurashi howled in pain as he dropped little Kagome to the ground, as he clutched his now bleeding ear. Kagome quickly stumbled to get up and started sprinting as fast as she could, away from her father.

"KAGOOOOMMMMEEE!" he seemed to roar in as if it was a battle cry.

She knew he would beat her if he caught her. So with tears filling her eyes she kept running as fast as her small legs would take her in the opposite direction of the towering castle before her.

Here before us stands the bride of our story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pure silver locks blew gently in the breeze as a tall, obviously youkai young man walked confidently towards his father's castle. His walked the walk of a predator, full of grace and power. His gold eyes and face showing nothing of the feelings within. He had the body that both men and women would kill for and just at the age of 15. His arrogance and power was well known through out the youkai lands.

Inu Taisho noted these facts with a shake of his head as he looked at his son, Sesshomaru, standing at his side.

The fact that Sesshomaru was going to get married in a matter of time did not seem to faze the young youkai in the slightest. As if it was a common occurrence, such as the sun rising in the east. But then again Sesshomaru had always been a strange child.

"I still see do not see why I was chosen to have marriage with this human girl and that is also not ignoring the fact that she is a miko, father," Sesshomaru slightly growled, slight disgust showing on his delicate features.

Sesshomaru was also, shall we say, well known for his, to put it nicely, "dislike" for the species known as humans and his "extreme" dislike for miko ones. The fact that his new "bride" just happened to be both was pretty much the same as telling Sesshomaru to dress up as a beautiful woman and waltz around the street flaunting his body.

Inu Taisho sighed, as he rubbed his temples. You could tell this was an altercation that had happened more than once during the month since Sesshomaru had found out about his engagement.

"Sesshomaru, as I have told you before, there has to be an end to this blood shed. I can not stand to see innocent bystanders caught in the crossfires of an idiotic feud. Especially a feud with with my own people caught in the crossfire." Inu Taisho said in a voice that clearly spoke of his weariness.

"I still cannot see why you cannot use Inu Ya..." Sesshomaru's words were cut off as suddenly a small girl suddenly barreled into him. Wrapping her arms tightly around one of his legs, almost knocking him off his feet.

Keyword: Almost. As if Sesshomaru would every lower himself to be as ungraceful as falling to the ground and dirtying his pure white haori.

Which the human seemed to be doing enough just by touching him.

Her scent itself almost knocked him over. With a strong scent of salt from her tears almost covering her scent of cherry blossoms and freshly fallen rain, it almost sent his youkai senses on an overload. When those scents clashed with the other ones already surrounding him it almost made him want to give up his dignity and hurl at the smell.

He was about to slap the human child for her impudence when she looked up at him with the biggest sapphire eyes he had every seen. Tears filling her eyes as her child hands clinged more tightly on his haori covered leg as if it was her life source.

"Please don't let father beat me," sniffled the poor girl, rubbing her runny nose on the leg that she clinged too desperately.

Sesshomaru had a mix of pity for the girl's situation but also disgust for his poor haori pant leg that now had a huge mucus slime spot on in it, not to mention HUMAN mucus slime.

She strangely was wearing a white marriage kimono and her ebony locks had long since fallen from whatever hairstyle it was in and was falling in childish waves framing her face.

_Humans today dressing there children up as if they were to be married_, thought Sesshomaru with disgust.

Inu Taisho almost had to stop the smirk on his face as he watched the conflicting emotions in his son's eyes. He was surprised that he hadn't ripped the human girl into shreds by now.

Both Inu Taisho's and Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by the strong smell of anger and sweat. Not to mention the heavy breathing behind them was like a thousand plates smashing on the floor to their demon hearing.

"Kagome..." rasped a furious voice behind them.

"Lord Higurashi," Inu Taisho's voice not hiding the shock he was obviously feeling from the usually calm and collected man's disheveled appearance.

Sesshomaru ripped his eyes from the small strangely dressed girl and his eyes almost widened it shock at the sight before him.

Once again notice the word **ALMOST**.

There stood the fabled Lord Higurashi, the most powerful monk of their time, looking as if he had just popped a blood vessel.

His face usually as white as the snow was red as the human blood running through his veins and his cold, gray eyes that people had said rivaled the stoicism that Sesshomaru possessed were full of anger and almost seemed alight as he glared down at the girl that was clinging to Sesshomaru so desperately.

The girl now named as Kagome let out a slight whimper at the sight of the monk before him.

"Please don't let him beat me," she cried again, letting go of his leg long enough to run behind Sesshomaru, as if to use him as a shield from her father's anger.

Sesshomaru glanced slightly to the girl behind him and it dawned on him. This slip of a human girl was his bride. To his frustration, Lord Higurashi once again snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Kagome, when I am done with you..." started Lord Higurashi, his voice full of icy fury as he reached to push Sesshomaru aside.

For some reason something snapped inside Sesshomaru when he saw that cold hand grip tightly on that trembling shoulder. He felt an almost predatory feeling take over him and he grabbed fabled lord's wrist tightly between his fingers before he could even begin to move the girl.

Both of the lords' eyes went to Sesshomaru's as he squeezed Lord Higurashi's wrist tighter, making him release the girl's shoulder. Both fathers seemed to be at a loss for words at this sudden action but Higurashi recovered quickly from the shock.

"Let go of my wrist, _Lord_ Sesshomaru, you have no say in what punishments I give to my daughter," he said in a low deadly tone, spitting out _Lord_ as if it was a rather crude piece of cooking on his tounge.

Kagome had clinged to his arm even tighter at what her so called "father" had said.

Sesshomaru was surprised at the girl's strength but ignored it as he saw the Lord's dark scowl.

Inu Taisho's eyes widened slightly as heard an almost predatory growl come from his son.

"She will soon be MY bride, so you have no longer right in touching her without my consent. She is mine," Sesshomaru growled, his eyes slowly growing pink at the edges.

Lord Higurashi's eyes widened slightly before going back to there stone cold orbs.

"My apologies, please, come now, release my wrist. I will not harm the girl," Lord Higurashi spoke coolly, his eyes cold enough to freeze even the warmest fires.

Sesshomaru gave his wrist one last hard squeeze before releasing it. Sesshomaru's face quickly going back to its natural stoic expression.

Inu Taisho could almost feel the tension between the two as the just stared at each as if challenging the other to do something. He rubbed his once again aching temples.

This would be no good if they would continue fighting this way. He quickly tried to lighten the mood by going...

"Well were not getting any younger, we probably should get going to the castle. I'm sure that old flea Myouga has his hands full the guests. We probably should release him from his duties," Inu Taisho said good naturedly, with a bark of laughter.

With one last glare at the lord, Sesshomaru scooped up his new bride into his arms and started to walk off towards the castle.

"Please, don't let father beat me," she whimpered, grasping his loose strands of hair that feel down the front of his haori protectively.

Sesshomaru didn't know what had come over him when had decided to protect this small girl, but he felt an incredible urge to tell her it would be alright.

"Hush, miko, he will not touch you," Sesshomaru said, trying to make his voice the least threatening as he could.

Kagome's eyes seemed to widen at this statement and she smiled at him before she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

So it was with a sleeping bride that they were married.

And while is new bride was drooling on his shoulder he finally found out how old she was.

His new bride was 4 years old.

--------------------------------------------

AN: YAY! THE FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! okay okay i no wat ur thinking ur thinkin holy shit is bride is 4! but dont worry she will be older in the next chappie well i hoped u enjoyed, i dont take flames but i wuldnt mind some constructive criticism, not to mention some nice reviews too wipes tears from eyes well ne way hope u enjoyed the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters, they all belong/are located in the genius mind of Rumiko Takahashi so dont sue me!**

AN: HEY ALL! well here it is! chappie two! i mean personally i wasn't expecting to write another chapter but u no ppl actually reviewed and that made me happy enough so yay! well ne way hope u enjoy the chapter! READ AND REVIEW!

**The Youkai's Bride**

_Chapter One_

_15 years later..._

It was going to be a clean, uncomplicated kidnapping.

What was somewhat ironic was in the eyes of the demon court it would be a completely "legal" kidnapping.

Unless you counted the fact that he might get charges under the breaking and entering but that wasn't really significant in his mind at the moment.

Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, was fully ready to use whatever methods he deemed necessary to gain the success he needed.

If the gods smiled upon him, his "victim" would be sound asleep.

If not... well, there was always the object called a simple gag that would silence any protest from the victim.

Sesshomaru knew one way another, whether she wanted to or not, he would collect his bride.

Sesshomaru refused to act the part of a gentlemen when he really didn't deem it worthy. If his bride didn't accept his attitude now, she would have to learn to accept it later.

Besides time was running out.

Only six weeks were left before he would be in a true violation of the marriage contract.

He had not seen his bride since that day when the contract was read 15 years earlier, but his image that he had painted of her wasn't exactly fanciful.

He had heard of the women from the Higurashi-miko clan turned out to be.

They weren't exactly the pick of the litter. Excuse the pun.

They were known to be pear-shaped, with big bones, bigger derrières, and, if the stories were not exaggerated, appetites to put a sailor to shame.

The thought of having a wife such as that by his side was about as appealing as him strutting around naked in the streets but Sesshomaru was prepared, as much any youkai could be, to deal with this woman.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples slightly, a habit he had picked up from his father. Perhaps, if he put his mind to the problem, he wouldn't have to spend time with his annoying miko bride and still keep the conditions of the contract.

Sesshomaru was a silent man and didn't like to receive counsel from any youkai or man. Only his somewhat trusted friend, Miroku, was privy to his thoughts.

Though the fact that Miroku, himself, was from a well-known monk family and was human should have bothered him, he had slowly gained his begrudging trust.

Still the stakes were too high for even Sesshomaru to ignore.

The amount of money offered after one year's cohabitation with the miko, Kagome, was more than enough to make up for any repulsion he might feel for her appearance or any personality disorders she might have.

The money was enough for him to gain new lands for his own and still have enough money to help support a small shipping business that he and Miroku had started awhile back.

The reason was simple enough to understand.

Both men were tired of living the life of always looking over there shoulder. The money would help lift a huge burden off their shoulders. They'd fallen into the business of pirating quite by accident not that long ago and done fairly well for themselves but both of them decide it was becoming to risky to be living the way they were. And the day they gave up there pirating names was the day that there shipping company was born.

Though Sesshomaru had made quite a name of himself as the pirate, Silver Blood. The bounty for his head was ridiculously high even for someone as rich as himself. It would even cause a saint to consider turning traitor for the bounty.

The number of enemies he had was enough to cover his whole castle.

But that was beside the point, the point was how to get his bride out of his way while still getting the money from the contract. He let out a slight growl of aggravation as he glanced at the clock on his desk.

The very man that had just seeped into his thoughts had insisted he needed to talk to him about a matter of great importance at the offices of their small shipping company.

Usually he would refuse such a request because he detested the smell of humans that he could smell strongly the minute he stepped out of his estates.

He could barely put up with Miroku himself but he had told him that this information was a matter of great importance.

Sesshomaru almost snorted at the thought of it actually being something worthy of his time.

Not a lot of things were.

It was probably of the matter of Miroku doing something completely moronic with his finances again getting his short-tempered wife, Sango, beyond furious with the insufferable man.

Therefore once again leading to him being kicked out of the house.

_Yes that is probably his "urgent news." That he needs once again to stay in my estates until his wife has cooled down and he can go crawling back to her, _thought Sesshomaru, with a slight look of disgust, as he stood up, brushing a piece of imaginary lint of his shoulder.

As if anything could ever be that urgent that it would surprise him.

If possible he had even better control of his emotions then he had had when he first was forced into the marriage with the human girl.

With that thought in mind he stepped out of his study and prepared himself for the event.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's legendary stoic mask was in full evidence when he walked into the office of his business partner.

His so called partner known as Miroku was lounging in a wingback chair with his feet propped up on the desk in front him.

Sesshomaru noted with disgust that his shoes were on top of the many books of shipping payments that he had just finished the other day.

He could not hold back the dark scowl as he turned his narrowed golden eyes at the black haired man in front of him.

"Koga has two mounts ready, Miroku. Have you two have an errand to do? What happened to the urgent news that you had pulled me out of my estates just to tell me?" Sesshomaru questioned, his eyes if possible narrowed even more in suspicion, as he referred to one of their shipmates.

His friend let out a bark of laughter as he looked up to Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes evenly with his purple ones that were twinkling with laughter.

"Come now, do you really think I would call you over here just to talk about business? Have I ever really showed THAT much interest in it? Why would I start now? You know perfectly well what those mounts are for," Miroku laughed, a smirk that had broken many ladies, humans and youkais alike, hearts.

Sesshomaru knew exactly what his friend was referring to. He was referring to the point that his bride was in the exact same village as he, yet he had yet to so much as "check her out", as Miroku would say.

Sesshomaru's answer was straight out and he said it without even batting an eyelash.

"No."

"Koga said he would watch the office while we were away," insisted Miroku, standing up to glare slightly at Sesshomaru's tall figure as he turned to stare out the window.

"Miroku, I have no need nor desire to see her before I kidnap her tonight."

"DAMN IT ALL! You need to get a good look at her first." yelled Miroku, clearly frustrated with the calm and collected youkai.

"May I question why I would need to do such a thing," Sesshomaru questioned, turning to look at Miroku with a delicately arched silver eyebrow.

As if what he was suggesting was one of the most moronic things he had ever heard.

"To prepare yourself," Miroku insisted again with a firm nod of his head, crossing his arms across his chest.

Sesshomaru's face slowly showed a hint of annoyance.

"I have no need to prepare myself. Everything is in perfect order. I already know which window belongs to her bedchamber. The tree outside will hold my weight, as i have already tested. There isn't a lock on her window to worry about, and the ship is ready to sail. Whatever do I have to prepare for?" Sesshomaru more stated than questioned, his usual confidence in his posture.

"So you've thought of everything, have you?"

Sesshomaru graced him with a slight dignified nod. "As always."

"Oh?" Miroku paused to smirk. "And what if she won't fit through the window? Have you ever considered that possibility?"

The question got just the reaction Miroku desired. Sesshomaru for a split second looked startled but it was quickly once again replaced with his emotionless mask.

"It is a large window, Miroku."

"She might be larger."

If Sesshomaru was chilled by that possibility, he hid it extremely well.

"Then I'll roll her down the stairs," he drawled in a bored tone, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Like mikos of high stature were rolled down the stairs every day.

Miroku let out another bark of laughter at the image. "Aren't you at **ALL** interested at how she turned out?"

"No."

"Well, I am," Miroku admitted, which wasn't surprising account of the fact he was a well known ladies man. "And since I won't be going along with you two on your romantic honeymoon, it's only decent to satisfy my curiosity before you leave."

"It's a journey, not a honeymoon," Sesshomaru countered. "Quit trying to bait me, Miroku. She is a miko and you know as well as I the only reason we are sailing is to get her away from her relatives."

"I dont know how your going to stomach it. You can barely stand my so called "stench" for more than a day or two, how are you going to stand hers days on end? Another great reason why you should go see how she smells now so you can get used to it?" Miroku continued as if he didn't even hear Sesshomaru's words.

Sesshomaru felt the incredible urge to let out a weary sigh but held it in as he looked up at Miroku with cold gold eyes.

"You aren't going to let me leave unless I agree to go, aren't you?" Sesshomaru questioned, allowing himself to at least rub his once again aching temples.

"Nope," Miroku said with a grin as he saw the so called "invincible demon" cave in to his demands.

A silence ensued before he saw Sesshomaru's shoulders drop, it was barely noticeable. If he hadn't know him as long as he had he probably wouldn't have noticed it at all.

"I want to stay there no longer than I have too. No longer than 5 minutes, any longer and I will rip you apart with my bare claws, Miroku," Sesshomaru threatened.

Miroku almost shuddered at the thought knowing he would do exactly as he threatened but it was quickly covered by his satisfied smirk.

"Do not worry so much, my friend," Miroku said as he walked past the demon lord pulling on a riding cloak. "I know a certain place in the garden that we will be able to see her clearly at Lady Kagura's party without being seen ourselves. Come now let's go prepare you for your future wife!"

With that he practically skipped with satisfaction past Sesshomaru leaving him behind to glare at the spot where Miroku had stood before.

Did he even want to question how he knew his bride was at Lady Kagura's party?

If his wife was anything like Miroku he think he would kill himself.

------------------------------------------------------------

So that is how the taiyoukai of the west ended up peeking through some rather large hedges with his now questionable friend looking for his bride.

He turned his golden eyes to give Miroku a murderous look.

"Miroku, I feel like a pup trying to chase a bitch in heat. How will we even know which one is my bride," growled Sesshomaru, his eyes almost seeming to be luminescent with fury that promised a painful death for the monk beside him.

Miroku laughed as he kept his horizon purple eyes straight forward. "My lovely wife, Sango, will be walking beside her, I plan ahead just as you." For a second his eyes grew wistful.

"Lady Kagura's parties are always extravagant. I almost wish we could be down there mingling with the rest of them."

The murderous look that followed his statement told Miroku clearly he had NO desire WHATSOEVER to mingle with a bunch of humans.

"Five minutes, Miroku. If you make me stay longer than that time frame you will feel the wonderful feeling of my claws cutting through your flesh." growled Sesshomaru, his eyes promising that exact pain.

"Agreed," placated Miroku. He turned to look at his friend. "You know, she might have been willing to leave with you, Sesshomaru, if..."

"Are you suggesting I send another letter?" Sesshomaru stated, he raised an eyebrow at the absurdity of that possibility. "You do recall what happened th last time I followed that wonderful advice?"

"Of course I remember," Miroku answered as a slight chuckle escaped from his lips. "She was quick to run away wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was," Sesshomaru replied, a hint of a smile in his voice as turned his eyes once again to the party before them.

"I suppose..." Miroku completely lost his train of thought as he spotted his wife strolling toward them. Another woman walking by her side. "There's Sango," he said. "If she would only just move a little to the left..." That remark went unfinished.

Miroku's indrawn breath filled the air.

"Sweet Kami... could that be Lady Kagome?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer him. In truth, he doubted he was even able to utter a single word. His mind was fully consumed taking in the vision before him.

The woman before them was enchanting. Sesshomaru slightly shooke his head to rid his head of such foolish thoughts.

The woman in front of his eyes couldn't possibly be his bride. The blushing miko that was smiling shyly at Sango was simply too beautiful, too feminine, and too damn thin to belong to the Higurashi clan.

And yet he somewhat saw the 4 year old who had clinged to his haori so long ago.

Gone was the short waves of obsidian hair. If possible her hair grew even darker, making it almost make the midnight sky green with envy. It reached her petite waist and seemed to be pin straight except for a slight wave at the ends. Her complexion still was the same ivory shade but it almost seemed to be luminescent in the dark of the night.

She'd grown to be slightly short in his eyes but by human standards she was just about the right size and was only slightly shorter than Miroku's wife. There certainly wasn't anything average about her figure, however. She had rounded in all the right places.

"Look at all the young bucks moving in," Miroku announced. "They're like sharks moving in on their prey. Your wife seems to be their target, Sesshomaru," he added. "Hell, you think they would have the decency to leave a married woman alone. Still I suppose I can't really blame them, if I wasn't married... she's magnificent Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru let out a possessive growl as he watched the eager men, human and youkai alike, chase after his bride. He had an almost overwhelming urge to rip off their faces with their lustful eyes raking across his bride's body. How dare they try to touch what belonged to him?

He clenched his teeth to calm himself over his illogical reaction to his bride. What was this miko doing to him?

Sesshomaru took a step back pulling Miroku with him. "Let's ride, Miroku. I've seen enough."

Not a hint of emotion was in his voice as they started walking back to their mounts. Miroku turned to look at him.

"Well?"

Sesshomaru only graced him with a raised eyebrow that seemed to ask "Well, what?"

"Damn it, Sesshomaru, tell me what you think."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are asking."

"Lady Kagome," Miroku persisted. "What do you think of her?"

"Do you desire the truth, Miroku?"

His friend took a quick nod.

A slight smirk placed itself on Sesshomaru's lips. "She'll fit through the window."

-------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YAY THANK GOD IM DONE! wow that was long my fingers hurt. i hoped this one didnt seem to drag i tried my best. well ne way hope you enjoyed it!

Review Responses:

**bleh**: you were my first reveiwer! im glad u enjoyed my story i hope you keep reading

**Above the Roof **: im glad that some ppl appreciate my story!

**anyonomous**: ya i no it might seem a little weird but if u keep reading you would understand how it goes, i hope you keep reading and dont let that little fact bother u.

**Taiyoukai Lord Sesshomaru**: thank u so much! i was really worried that sessho might be a lil OOC so ur review gave me peace of mind! thank u!

**ILuvFLUFFYmarshmellows**: eeek no one no's how good it makes me feel that ur enjoying my story. hopefully this chapter was good enough for u

**aaron:** AARON! LYLAB! im so glad you liked my story i was worried u wouldnt like it cause it was a romance but im glad u enjoyed it. i hope u liked this story!

**sunstone-dono**:GLOMPS U! KITTY!im so glad u reviewed! i was hoping for ur's i hope u liked the chapter! it took me so long huge bags under eyes! lylas!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters, they all belong/are located in the genius mind of Rumiko Takahashi so dont sue me!**

AN: yay! second chappie already! im so glad ppl like my so story wipes tears from eyes i just hope i can live up to everyone's high expectations this chappie took a long long time im gonna try to update regularly for the ppl who actually want to read this soooo hope u enjoy! just so u no in this story instead of Kaede being a old old lady, she's going to be about 40ish kay? kay.

**The Youkai's Bride**

_Chapter 2_

Time was running out.

Kagome was going to have to leave Japan. She knew what everyone would think of her. They would think once again she was running away. Kagome could almost hear her snooty twin sister's voice, Kikyo, calling her a 'coward'. But she no longer had any choice in the matter.

She had already sent two letters requesting the assistance from the taiyoukai of the West, but he, even though he was her legally wed husband, had just flat out ignored her.

'_Hmph! Well who needed his help anyway,' _thought Kagome, stuffing one of her kimonos roughly into her bag, sapphire eyes alight with anger.

The fury dimmed slightly as worry quickly replaced it.

There just wasn't enough time left.

Aunt Kaede's future was at stake, and only Kagome could save her or more specifically the only one who WOULD save her.

If the court of youkais and mikos thought she was running away from her youkai husband again so be it.

It was not as if she wasn't used to the insults she already had to deal with.

_'Youkai's whore.'_

_'Filthy demon's wench.'_

Kagome clenched her eyes shut to block the memories of the insults she had to put up with everyday.

And just not from outside forces, but her from her own family.

Kagome stuffed another kimono into her bag to stop the thoughts once again in their tracks.

This was no time to wallow in self pity. Especially when one of the few family member who genuinely cared for her life was in danger.

Nothing ever turned out the way Kagome imagined it would be.

When her mother had asked her to go to Kaede's island that previous spring to make certain she was alright Kagome had immediately agreed.

Her mother hadn't received a letter from her only sister in almost a year.

It just wasn't anything like responsible Kaede to forget writing a letter to her mother.

Why if she remembered correctly she even had a servant just make sure she never forgot any thing, even something as simple as having soup for lunch.

No, the monthly pack of letters had always been as dependable as the inevitable rain on the annual miko-monk picnics.

Kagome considered telling her father of her plan then immediately decided against it. Even though he was certainly the most reasonable of his brothers, he was still a Higurashi through and through.

He hated Kaede just as much as his brothers did, only he didn't voice his opinions in respect for her mother.

Everyone, not just the Higurashi clan, had turned there back on Kaede when she "disgraced" them by marrying a demon and one of low station.

The marriage had taken place 14 years ago but let's just say the Higurashi's weren't a forgiving lot.

To them the saying "an eye for an eye" is switched to "a head for an eye."

Revenge was as sacred to them as the commandments were to most bishops.

Some miko and monks they were, ne?

A look of disgust graced Kagome's features.

'_Time's like these I really wish I wasn't a Higurashi. Especially when Kaede was one of the few who actually married for love unlike everyone else in this family.' _thought Kagome, with a sigh.

Kagome could only wish that she had realized the true nature of Higurashi-clan sooner. She never would have convinced Kaede to come home for a visit otherwise.

Kami help her, Kagome had actually hoped, yes she had hoped, that time would had softened her uncles attitudes.

What an idiot she was.

Let's just say it was no happy reunion.

Kaede had simply vanished a scant after she and Kagome had left the ship.

Kagome could barely stand the worry that always seemed to be raking at her mind at the disappearance of her aunt.

The time to put her plan in action and her nerves were at a screaming point.

For Kagome the last two weeks had been horrendous. Every time she heard the door bell ring she expected it to be the authorities saying they had found Kaede's dead body.

Every day she had thanked the gods now when her faithful servant, Shippo, had told her what happened to Kaede.

She found out that her own uncles had kidnapped Kaede and were hiding her in her Uncle Jaten's townhouse.

To say she was furious when she found out was an EXTREME understatement.

SHE HAD BEEN LIVID!

Kagome ended up pretty much breaking everything that COULD be broken in her room.

She really needed to learn how to control her temper.

"That took awhile to explain to father," Kagome muttered to herself, remembering the shattered fragments of glass and plants all over her room and her father's furious face.

Kagome shut her small carrying bag with a final click. She told herself it was anger and most definitely not fear that made her hands tremble so much.

Every time she remembered the thought of the terror her aunt must be going through she got furious all over again.

'_Breath in, Breath out. I don't really think father will believe me again if I say everything was broken cause I was livid about a broken nail,'_ thought Kagome, as she carried her bag full of clothes to the open window. She tossed the bag full of garments down to the ground.

_'Now that I have that there, I will be ready when I have to leave,' _thought Kagome, looking down to see that the bag had landed safely by the tree.

Kagome quickly doused the candle and climbed into bed.

It was almost midnight when her parents and Kikyo returned from their outing. When Kagome heard the footsteps in the hallway she rolled over onto her stomach and feigned sleep as best as any one could based on the circumstances.

The screech of the door filled Kagome's ears as it was opened and she knew it was her father checking up on her, just to make sure his daughter was in the place she belonged.

It seemed like an eternity passed before she heard the exact screech of the door closing and her father's footsteps down the hallway.

Kagome waited about 20 minutes just to make sure everyone was asleep before she threw the blankets off her and collected the belonging she left out of her bag from under her bed.

She needed to be completely invisible on her journey.

Kagome looked at the black kimono in her hands with a frown.

The neckline was a little too revealing for her tastes, but she didn't have time to worry about this little, thought you could consider it, LARGE flaw. It was the only article of black clothing she had, so it wasn't like she really had a choice.

Kagome pushed the thought from her mind reminding herself that her cloak would cover that.

She quickly braided her hair with expertise with her long fingers and secured it with a tug. Successfully pulling her long hair out of her face.

She threw the brush and any remaining objects she had out the window and stepped out onto the ledge.

Kagome gulped.

'_Here comes the hard part. Jumping from my window to the tree to the ground. Well...this was going to be easy isn't it?' _thought Kagome sarcastically glaring at the tree as if it was it's fault that she had to sneak out of the house by it.

The branch that she needed to get was just about 2 feet away but a good 3 or 4 feet below her.

'_Well, I've lived a long life,'_ with that she summoned up her courage and pushed herself off the ledge.

--------------------------------------

AN: AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 3! i no i no its a really short chapter but this is actually like half of the original one so think of it this way chapter 4 will pryb up in a matter of hours after this one! and dont worry its alot longer. i hoped u enjoyed it! READ AND REVIEW! srry i'll save review responses for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters, they all belong/are located in the genius mind of Rumiko Takahashi so don't sue me!**

AN: omg i'm so so so so so so so so sorry for the late update. it took me so long to finally get my computer. i have alot going on at school right now so ya...i made this chappie extra long as to say im sorry! plz i hope u read and review!

**The Youkai's Bride**

_Chapter 2_

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was seeing and he had seen plenty of weird things in his lifetime.

Such as his servant, Jaken, in a blond pig-tailed wig saying he was a "pretty girl" but that was beside the point.

He was just about to climb up the giant tree when the window had opened and various articles belonging to a woman came flying down. A brush hit him right on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru dodged the other items and he moved deeper into the shadows.

His youkai sight made him able to see his bride clearly, as if it was day, climb onto the ledge.

Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to tell the woman to get off there before she broke her neck, when she suddenly jumped.

Sesshomaru instinctively raced forward to catch her.

-----------------

Kagome quickly grabbed a hold of a fat branch and held on for her dear life. She thanked Kami for all the miko training her father had put her through.

If she had been a regular girl she would have lost her grip and would have found herself with a broken neck.

She waited until she quit swinging back and forth violently and surprisingly gracefully started wiggling her way down the trunk.

'_Just don't look down. Just don't look down,' _was Kagome's mantra she kept repeating to herself all the way down the tree.

Her kimono dress got tangled up in another branch, and by the time her feet touched the ground the hem of it had worked its way up and over her head.

Kagome righted her kimono and let out a long, ragged sigh.

"Miko training or not, that still was a pain to do," Kagome whispered to herself.

She knelt down to the ground to gather her belongings and wasted precious minutes putting on her riding gloves. Dusting her riding cloak took up even more precious moments of her time.

_'I mean, that is if you count the fact that I have to adjust the garment around my shoulders tie it in the right position and then I have to fit my bag under it and get that on my shoulder also. SEE THAT'S TEN MINUTES OF MY TIME WASTED!' _ranted Kagome in her mind as she quickly did everything she listed.

Kagome stopped ranting mid-thought when she swore she felt a presence behind her.

She whirled around quickly but she saw nothing both trees and shadows. For a second Kagome swore she saw a flash of silver but quickly chalked it up to her imagination.

Like she had said many times before she didn't have time to worry bout such things.

Kagome quickly rushed to the stables behind the house to see Shippo her servant there with a horse just as she expected.

Kagome smiled as she drew closer to Shippo. He was cute kid. Not to mention he had the biggest emerald green eyes she had ever seen.

With bushy red hair that he kept in a ponytail and big green eyes with a sugar sweet smile he was irresistible!

"I gots the horse for you, Lady Kagome," Shippo said with that adorable smile of his while holding out the reins of a magnificent ebony horse.

"Thank you so much, Shippo. You really are my favorite servant," Kagome whispered, her smile still in place as a small blush crossed his cheeks as she kissed him slightly on the cheek.

Kagome quickly mounted herself on the horse and winked to the youth before she galloped as fast as she could towards her uncle's town house.

----------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru followed closely behind on foot as he saw his bride quickly gallop off to the upper part of the village.

Of course this was no hard task for Sesshomaru. As if a simple horse could even do a hundredth of Sesshomaru's speed.

Sesshomaru had to admit he was curious. He wanted to appease his curiosity before he grabbed his bride, tossed her over his shoulder, and headed for the docks.

In the back of his mind, was the irritating thought that she might be trying to escape him again.

A slight growl rumbled slightly in his chest at the thought.

But he quickly dismissed that as a idiotic thought, for she couldn't have possibly have known about his plans to kidnap her.

_Where was she going?_

He mulled that question over in his mind while he continued to trail her.

She did have guts, though. He found that revelation more shocking that it should have been. It was probably cause he expected her to be like all the rest of the Higurashi's.

Yet she'd already shown him a glimpse of real courage.

He hadn't heard her cry out once out of fear as she had thrown herself from the ledge. The woman had gotten herself caught up in the branches, and then practically prayed her way down the tree, in a low and fervent voice that had Sesshomaru fighting a smile.

He'd gotten a healthy view of her long, shapely legs while she was in such an unseemly position and he Sesshomaru had to restrain himself from laughing out loud.

The one downfall to this woman Sesshomaru realized was that she was blissfully unaware of his presence . Sesshomaru had never thought a human could be quite this naive.

He knew they were naive but he had no idea they were THAT naive.

If she looked back from the horse she was on, she would certainly see him.

_'She never did bother too look back_,' thought Sesshomaru, with annoyance.

He assumed she was going to call on her Uncle Jaten when she got off her horse and stood on his bottom step of his residence and stared up at the the dark windows a long while.

_'Of all her relatives,_' thought Sesshomaru, with disgust, '_Jaten was the most disreputable.'_

Sesshomaru for once was at lost for an answer at why she would want to call on the spineless bastard such as Janten in the middle of the night.

She wasn't there for a visit, Sesshomaru knew that for sure when she crept around to the side of the townhouse. He followed her, then lounged against the side gate to make sure no other intruders would follow.

As he folded his arms across his chest, he smirked slightly as he watched her fight her way through the shrubs and breach the house through the window.

It was the most inept burglary he'd ever witnessed.

She spent at least ten minutes trying to open the window. That accomplishment didn't last that long. She was about to hoist herself up onto the ledge when she tore the hem of her kimono.

Sesshomaru saw the glare she gave kimono as if it had asked itself to get ripped and while she was busy glaring daggers at her kimono the window slid back down right back down on her fingers.

He heard her give a very unladylike curse as she fell back to the ground and he had to hold back laugh.

He had to admit this woman was certainly interesting.

After about 5 minutes blowing on her sore fingers, she returned to her purpose. Getting in through the window proved to be far easier for her than opening it.

With surprising grace, she landed silent as a cat in the room.

Sesshomaru almost had to wonder if she snuck into houses regularly. After waiting about a minute or two he climbed as silently as she did through the window.

As his youkai sight could see quite clearly through the darkness he didn't have to worry about his eyes adjusting. His human bride on the other hand seemed to be having a difficult time.

Sesshomaru heard a loud crash that sounded like glass hitting stone, followed by another unladylike curse.

Kami, she was loud.

To human it was pretty loud, but a person with demon hearing such as Sesshomaru it was as if someone got a bull horn and blew right next to his ear.

Sesshomaru strolled into the foyer just in time to see Kagome rush up the steps to the second story.

Sesshomaru noted with a frown as he noticed the crazed woman was actually muttering to herself.

Kagome would never make a proper thief. He could hear the doors being slammed open and shut and he knew it was his bride. She was going to wake the dead if she didn't quiet down soon.

What in Kami's name was she looking for?

A loud yelp of surprise filled the air.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a wary sigh. He started toward the stairs to save the daft woman. If this is what it was going to be like everyday Sesshomaru know knew for certain he would kill himself.

He suddenly stopped when she appeared at the landing. She wasn't alone.

Sesshomaru moved back into an alcove and waited.

Golden eyes slightly widened when he finally realized the true reason for her errand.

Kagome had her arm around another woman's slumped shoulders and was assisting her down the stairs.

The other woman's face was tilted down and felt a slight irritation at not being able to see her face.

But he could tell from her slow, hesitant walk that she was either very feeble or in terrible pain.

"Please don't cry, Kaede," his bride whispered. "Everything is going to be fine now, I'm going to take you somewhere safe."

She quickly removed her riding cloak and placed it on the other woman's shoulders.

"I knew ye would come for me, Kagome. I never doubted for a second," Kaede's voice cracked with emotion as she mopped at the corners of her eyes.

Sesshomaru noticed the dark bruises on her wrists.

He recognized those marks.

The old woman had been tied up.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagome fingers gently tucked a loose strand of her aunt's hair behind her ear.

"Of course, I would come. I would never would leave you here to rot," Kagome whispered.

Kaede gently grasped the lingering hand. "Whatever would I do without ye, child?"

Kagome let a small smile play across her lips. She tried to make her self as soothing as possible, for she knew if she wasn't careful her aunt might lose her control.

The searing pain she was feeling in her tounge for biting on it to hold back her angry curses was doing little help for her patience.

The fury she felt when she'd seen those bruises on her aunt's face and arms, it almost made her want to weep.

Kagome's hand shook as she reached for the door lock.

"How did you find me?" Kaede asked from behind.

"It matters not now," Kagome muttered as she worked the lock free and opened the door. "We are going to have all the time in the world to visit after we've boarded the ship. I'm going to take you back to your island."

"I can't."

Kagome looked back at her aunt with an incredulous look on her face.

"I just jumped from my window, asked my servant to steal my own horse, had to climb THROUGH a window, just to save you and you tell me that you don't want to leave!" Kagome voice become hoarse through her whispered yells.

"Janten took my wedding band," Kaede explained. She shook her head. The silvery cluster at the crown of her head immediately sagged to one side.

A look of horror crossed Kagome's face.

"That Son of a...HE TOOK YOUR WEDDING BAND!" Kagome exploded, the last shreds of her patience and control vanishing before her eyes.

Kaede cringed slightly at the fury in her niece's voice.

"Please, Kagome, I can't go without my wedding band."

Kagome's face went from red hot fury to a sort of evil calm that was somehow more terrifying than before.

"Where...is...he?" Kagome growled, between deep breaths.

"Well," Kaede seemed to hesitate as she saw the anger radiating off Kagome in waves, "he's usually drinking tonight in that little pub."

Kagome took a deep calming breath before she smiled slightly and nodded. Her stomach clenched in anticipation in what she was going to do to Jaten when she got a hold of him.

"Do you think you could walk around the corner? I asked Shippo to bring hack so we could get away faster," asked Kagome looking at the way her aunt leaned heavily against the door.

Kaede seemed to straighten posture up at this comment.

"Don't act like I'm an old crock already. Of course I'm up for a walk," Kaede answered, walking or more like limping briskly out the door. Her limp was stiff as she slowly made her way down the street but she quickly stopped as she grimaced in pain.

Kagome quickly rushed to her side.

"Your in a lot of pain aren't you, please at least let me hold you up," Kagome pleaded.

"Nonsense," Kaede scoffed. "I"m already feeling much better, come along child." Pulling out of Kagome's grip and walking ahead.

Kagome quickly ran to keep up with her and looped her arms through Kaede's as they walked to where the hack was waiting for them.

'Jaten is going to pay for what he did.' Was the only thought on her mind as she climbed into the hack waiting for them.

But perhaps maybe if she looked back for one second she would see to golden eyes watching her the whole way.

Sesshomaru thought that the old women might have seen him as she had climbed into the hack. She had glanced back at looked exactly where he had been hiding or maybe it was just his imagination because she quickly turned back around and climbed into the hack.

His bride certainly hadn't even acknowledged his presence. For some reason this seemed to annoy him slightly. She seemed to be having a heated argument with the driver before she agreed to his price.

The hack automatically was in motion and Sesshomaru was quickly right behind.

His bride was certainly making her own kidnapping repugnantly easy. He had her tell the old woman that they would leave Japan by boat. He therefore assumed they were going to the docks.

He was slightly surprised when he saw it quickly veer towards the right and stop in front of a small pub.

She was going after the damn wedding band, he thought with irritation almost radiating off him. Sesshomaru felt his nose crinkle in disgust as the smell of sweat and intoxication filled his senses.

This why he preferred not to drink.

Sesshomaru felt his body tense as he prepared for a battle. He walked closer towards the light and the hack to make sure the men loitering in front of the pub would see him clearly.

His nails filled with his deadly poison ready to attack at any minute.

They noticed him. His eyes which were slightly pink at the edges scared some of the younger ones and the four that remained eye's automatically went to the ground to show they meant no harm.

The driver of the hack climbed down from his perch and went to the window where he had a whispered conversation with his bride, with that done he quickly hurried inside. A few minutes later the driver hurried back to his perch muttering curses about damn women and he better be getting a big bonus because of this.

Another few minutes passed before a greasy, sour-faced man with what seemed to be rolls of fat coming off him came outside. His haori was practically hanging off his body as he swaggered towards the carriage.

'Disgusting,' thought Sesshomaru resisting the urge to cover his nose at the man's scent.

He cleared his throat as he came towards the carriage's window.

"Boss or Jaten, is too damn drunk to come outside," he announced, almost proudly. "We came to this part of town so we wouldn't be recognized." he added. "I'm here instead, m'lady. Your rude driver said there was a woman who needed something, and I'm thinking I'm that exact something she needs."

The disgusting man eagerly waited for answer. As if he expected Kagome to jump out of the carriage and ask him to take her right there.

The stench that was coming from the man and into the carriage was enough for Kagome to gag. She automatically covered her nose with her kimono sleeve and turned to her aunt and whispered, "Is he really a servant of Jaten?"

"He most certainly is," her aunt whispered almost indignantly, "he's the one who helped your uncle kidnap me."

Kagome felt the familiar cold fury she had been feeling a lot tonight.

"Did he strike you?"

Kaede just looked down but that was answer enough for Kagome.

The disgusting servant couldn't hear a word of the whispered conversation and leaned forward to get a better look.

Sesshomaru automatically started to walk towards the lucid man ready to rip him apart limb from limb with his poison claws for leering at **HIS **bride. His eyes already starting to bleed red but stopped in mid step as he saw a small fist fly through the carriage window and connect perfectly in the side of the man's bulbous nose.

The man obviously not prepared for the attack started howling in pain, staggering backwards, and tripping over his own feet. He cursed soundly not even expecting the carriage door the flew open and hit him right in his disgusting fat belly.

The man pretty much did a flip in the air and landed right in a huge mud puddle. Kagome ignored the hoots of appreciation from the few men leaning on the all, her full attention was on the man sprawled at her feet.

Kagome felt the angry and disgust fill her as she glared at the man sprawled on the ground. She stood over him looking very much like an avenging angel.

"If you ever strike a woman again, I promise you a very slow and painful death, sir," Kagome said calmly with cold fury laced in her every word.

"I've never hit a woman before in my entire life," whined the servant as tried to catch his breath.

Kaede's head peeked out the window her own face alight with anger.

"Your a shameful liar, Maru, and I can't wait to see you burn in hell for it," she called out.

The servant, now identified as Maru, eyes widened as he saw Kaede. "How did you get..."

Kagome interrupted his question by giving him a swift kick in his gut. Maru's gaze went back to her automatically, his stare insolent. "You think you have the guts to hurt me?" he sneered. "The only reason I'm not ripping all that pretty hair out of your head right now is because I'm sure my master will want to beat you soundly himself."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble your in, Maru?" Kagome spat, spitting his name out like it was poison. "My husband is going to hear about this offense and he will come for you. The inuyoukai of the west is feared by everyone, even disgusting creatures like you. When I tell him what you have done to my own kinsmen he will do it to you twice fold. That youkai does whatever I tell him to do, just like that." She snapped her fingers for effect. "Oh, now I think I have you scared sir," she added when she saw Maru's expression. He look downright terrified and was starting to scoot backwards as if trying to get away from something.

Kagome felt a strange sense of satisfaction that her lie had worked so well. She didn't realize that Maru had gotten a good look at the towering inuyoukai a scant two feet behind her. His eyes glowing red in the darkness with blood lust.

Kagome had actually thought she had struck some terror in the man.

"My husband kills people like you all the time, like killing a cockroach. If you don't believe me remember he is a full blooded demon," she announced.

"Would you like me to go in with you, Kagome?" Kaede called out.

Kagome's fury filled eyes never left Maru's for a second when she gave her aunt her answer. "Don't bother, Kaede. You aren't dressed properly for the occasion."

Kaede continued to lean out the window and her eyes widened as she saw Sesshomaru standing behind the clueless Kagome.

Kaede quickly noticed how the silver-haired youkai was keeping the men at bay. His mere presence was intimidating, not to mention his height. It didn't take her that long to notice he was actually protecting Kagome.

She thought about calling out to her naive niece to warn her but decided against it. She was so focused on her goal she wouldn't have probably even hear her. Kaede would wait to mention this new found protector when she had accomplished her goal.

Sesshomaru kept his stare on Kagome. His bride certainly surprised him greatly. He was having difficultly coming to terms with the fact that SHE surprised HIM. He had seen what cowards the Higurashi family could be and this woman was nothing like that.

She was brave in her defense of the old woman, and Kami, she was what people would consider terrifying when she was in a fury.

Of course, it didn't frighten him. He had seen a lot more frightening things in his lifetime than a small black haired woman in a rage.

Was she in a rage though. He half expected her to pull out a shogun sword and rip his heart out. She was angry enough.

Kagome stalked past the servant and paused to give him one last glare before hurrying inside the tavern

Sesshomaru immediately walked over to Maru, with a look that could kill. He snatched him up by his neck, lifted him high into the air, and then flung him against the stone wall.

The last few men who had watched this whole thing scattered like mice. Maru hit the wall with a dull thud and then crumpled to the ground.

"Good sir?" Kaede called out. "I believe you better go inside now, I think Kagome will be bound to need your assistance yet again."

Sesshomaru growled as he turned around, fully prepared to remove the old women's head from her shoulders from order him around before he heard whistles and hoots of laughter coming from the tavern. Those gained his full attention as he growled in frustration, he slowly let the poison in his hands fill and stalked towards the door.

Kagome located her uncle Jaten hunched over his ale at the center of the tavern at a small round table. She was ready to do whatever it took to get her Aunt's wedding band back. Yet when she approached his table and saw the silver band on his finger she lost her resolve. She grasped the bottle of sake he was drinking and poured it soundly over his head.

Kagome watched in disgust as she realized Jaten was so drunk it took at least a few minutes to realize what happened as he looked up at her stupidly. It took him awhile to focus on her properly and she quickly slipped the ring off his finger and put it on her own.

"Kagome...? What are your doing here? Is something wrong?" Uncle Jaten said his words slurring together as he asked each question. He slumped in his chair as if the effort to talk to Kagome in his drunk stupor was a difficult achievement. Jaten then noticed the empty bottle of sake.

"Where's my sake!" barked Jaten to the barkeep.

Kagome could not hold the look of disgust on her face as she looked at her uncle. Even though she was sure he wouldn't remember a word she said in the morning she was ready to give him a mighty tounge lashing.

Kagome held back the urge to mock him and just gave him a cold glare.

"Your are disgusting, Uncle Jaten. If my father knew what you were doing to poor Kaede he would have hung you by your loins from the top of the mountain."

"What you saying?" Jaten asked, rubbing his forehead as if her voice was grating on his nerves. "Kaede? Your screeching about that damn youkai lover?"

Before Kagome could even insult him for making that horrible insult he blurted out, "Your father is the one who set the plan up. Don't go throwing a tantrum at me, girl, for I'm not going to tell you where she is. We know what's best for people like her."

"PEOPLE LIKE HER! You have no idea what's best for her! All you wanted was the inheritance that she has so you could pay off your gambling debts! You were going to send her off to an insane asylum, weren't you!" shouted Kagome, making every eye that wasn't already turned to her stare at her openly.

Jaten's blood shot eyes shot back and forth as if looking for another place to look other than his empty sake bottle or his niece's enraged expression. It was then he realized that she had poured his sake over his head.

The mere anger at this made his pounding head start to pound even more.

"You don't know any thing, child. Now get on home before I give you a sound beating on your backside." slurred Jaten angrily at Kagome.

A snicker sounded behind her at this comment and Kagome whirled around to glare at the man.

"Stay out of this, sir, or you'll be finding that sake bottle stuck somewhere that hurts," Kagome snapped. She only whirled back to glare at her uncle when the man turned away from her sapphire gaze.

"Your lying, my father would never sink to your level. As for hitting me, do so and feel the pain of my husband's wrath. I'll tell him," she stated, with a nod. Kagome felt a little silly for using her husband as a threat but seeing how well it worked last time she had some hope that it would work again.

It was a vain hope however as this only seemed to make Jaten take her less seriously as he laughed boisterously.

"Your as crazy as Kaede is if you think a inu youkai would come to your defense. I could beat you know and no one would notice, especially your _husband_," he snorted, saying the word husband sarcastically.

She was so involved in her anger with her uncle that she didn't even notice that some of the customers were slowly edging their way toward her. Sesshomaru noticed. The man he assumed was the leader was actually licking his lips in anticipation of the women he thought he would be enjoying.

Kagome soon realized it was useless to try to reason with her uncle. He was so drunk it was like trying to talk to a 6 year old.

"Here I was uncle hoping you would apologize for what you did but now I see was wrong. That would take a real man with honor to do that, but as you've proven to me so far you are nothing but swine."

Her uncle rose up fully prepared to slap her but she easily dodged him. She stopped backing away when she ran into something solid, turned around, and found herself surrounded by several drunk men. All of them were in a serious need for a bath.

Everyone was so enchanted by Kagome they didn't even notice Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru realized with disgust that they were so engulfed with their lust they didn't even think of caution. Sesshomaru leaned back against the door in the corner waiting for one of them to make the first move.

It came almost in slow motion and when the first man grabbed ahold of Kagome's wrist Sesshomaru let out a growl of outrage. The sound started quietly but soon filled the whole room. The sound was deep, guttural, and deafening. Not to mention effective.

Everyone in the tavern froze, everyone but Kagome. She turned slowly with widened eyes towards the source of the noise.

She would have screamed if she wasn't used to seeing demons in blood lust. And not to mention that her throat had closed up on her.

Her body immediately went tense as she felt the strong demonic aura coming from the man. Kagome's heart unconsciously started slamming within her rib cage.

He had to be the most dangerous looking man she had ever seen. He was at least a head or two taller than she was and with his long silver hair, lean form and glowing red eyes he didn't exactly look like the type you wanted to go up and hug...Kami, he was staring at her.

He motioned to her with the crook of his finger, his eyes never leaving hers.

Kagome shook her head, for some reason she felt uncomfortable just being around this man. No she took that back, this demon with his piercing gaze that seemed to demand respect.

His aura was so strong the miko in her was starting to feel weary at just the presence.

His eyes seemed to narrow at her defiance and inclined his head slightly as if to order her.

The room began to spin. She simply had to pull her gaze away from his but it seemed impossible. Kagome tried to find something she could focus on something that would give her a reason not to go to him.

He was obviously a dangerous youkai but he didn't look evil. He at least looked like he bathed unlike most youkai she had seen in the past. His skin was as pale as ivory and almost put hers to shame. His sleek silver hair pulled back neatly at the nape of his neck. His haori seemed to fit him snugly in all right places and seemed not to have a wrinkle in sight.

Didn't the bad guys always seem to wear disgusting, rumpled clothes, didn't they? Therefore he couldn't be that bad, Kagome trying to reason with herself knowing she sounded like an idiot. Her thoughts were interrupted when he motioned for her to come again.

Kagome looked around hoping he meant someone else but there wasn't any one else.

He crooked his finger at her again.

"Come to me."

His voice was smooth, deep, and commanding. Kami help her, she was already walking toward him as if in a trance.

She couldn't help but think he looked familiar.

The moment her foot had took a step forward all hell broke loose. The sound of a whip cracked through the air and the scream of pain from the fool who had touched her filled the air. She never looked back at the commotion as her gaze stayed locked on the demon who was methodically destroying the tavern.

He made it look so easy. A simple a flick of his wrist and a whip that seemed to be poison coming from his finger tips made a new scream or crack fill the air.

Kagome noticed that the closer she got to the darker the red of his eyes seemed to become.

The inu youkai was obviously not in a good mood. Kagome decided she would at least let this youkai protect her until she gained her wits. It was a perfect plan, the moment he wasn't looking she would run out of the tavern and race to the docks.

All she had to do was get the raging inu youkai away from the door.

Kagome suddenly felt a hand grasp her shoulder, glanced down at it, then heard the crack of a whip. That seemed to snap her out of her thoughts and she ran as fast as she could to the youkai standing before her.

She figured she had a better chance with him than with the men trying to get her now.

As she approached him his eyes turned her and she felt a little surprise to see they were no longer blood red but a molten gold.

The color was hypnotizing, intense.

Kagome felt her miko energy drown in his youki. But she could feel it wasn't evil, it was an almost comforting wave and it surprised her. It was like being drunk almost.

She smiled slightly as she began to feel weightless. She felt like she was going down a tunnel and on the way this youkai was the sun.

Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. He noted as he tossed her over his shoulder that she was in a full out faint.

_Some what disappointing, I thought she might actually be a somewhat respectable human, but I conclude she is like all the other fainting human woman out there_, Sesshomaru thought with a slight disappointment.

Why he was, he had no idea.

Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the cavern just to make sure he didn't miss anyone. Bodies lay all over the floor almost in huge heaps in each corner.

_Somehow I don't feel satisfied_, Sesshomaru thought, but this is when he noticed the disgusting man that was his bride's uncle cowering under a table. His choked sobs sounding like a harsh grating sound to his sensitive ears.

Sesshomaru had to resist the overwhelming urge to kill the man as he approached. He swiftly kicked the table across the room to see his prey.

"Do you know who I am, monk?"

Jaten seemed to be in shock and all he could manage to do was shake his head trembling.

"Look at me, you disgusting human."

His voice filled the tavern, promising extreme pain if he didn't do as said. Jaten hesitantly looked up to the avenging demon.

"I am the inu youkai of the west. If you ever come near my bride or that old women again, I will not hesitate to remove your pig head from your shoulders. Do you understand?"

"Y...Y...You're him?"

Sesshomaru gave him a sound shove with the tip of his shoe and turned and walked from the cavern, his hair flowing behind him.

----------------------------

HURRAY! I FINALLY AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! 15 pages ppl! this is my apology for taking so long to update thank you all who have reviewed so far i really appreciate them and i'll try to reply to some next chapter if i get at least 10 reviews for this chapter i'll update sooner.

I no i no i shuldnt be sayin this when it took me this long to update but dammit ur guys reveiws make me feel special. So please review! go to the little button and review!


End file.
